misterios y consecuencias
by Bunny1986
Summary: harry se cambia de escuela pq le utilizaron sin escrupulos.lily y james hablan con Harry. boda, sorpresas. yaoi H/D. es mi 1r fic! por favor, reviews!
1. verdades y descubrimientos

CAP 1 Verdades y descubrimientos  
  
Harry acaba de derrotar al mago más temido de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort y ahora se encuentra felizmente pesando en cambiar de colegio para ir Bronstein de EEUU, sacarse los EXTASIS y entrar en la mejor universidad de magia universal (estudiar y aprender magia blanca, magia negra, ancestral .) del mundo, que también se encontraba en EEUU.  
  
bueno profesor, espero que acepte mi decisión, porque si me quiere preguntar porque me voy, y dónde me voy, le diré unas palabritas. Primero, ustedes, y digo eso, porque todos sin excepción, me utilizaron como una simple arma a la que trataron peor que una basura y que trataron de controlar. Además de que usted me dejó con los Dursley para que cuando empezara Howarts, le viera como mi salvador e ídolo. También debemos contar que usted mismo me empujaba hacia la muerte, así que no se haga el angelito y adiós muy buenas. Tienes razón, me equivoqué y te utilizé. Pero dame una segunda oportunidad para que podamos llevarnos bien, ¿no?  
  
¡Ni hablar! ¡Nadie sabrá donde estoy! Adiós  
  
Harry se fue hacia el callejón diagon para después irse..  
  
---- una semana después ----  
  
¡¡¡QUE HAS DICHO!!!- gritó Sirius de manera histérica cuando Dumbledore explicó a todos lo sucedido y lo que le había hecho al chico que nunca supo valorar por tal y cmo era, sinó por un chico que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina y que pensó que no le molestaría que le utilizara a su merced.- ¡¡¡ COMO TE ATREVISTE!!! ¡¡¡POR TU CULPA SE PUEDE DECIR QUE HE PERDIDO A MI AHIJADO!!!- Sirius también se hechaba la culpa porque no supo comprender al chico.  
  
------ en EEUU ( para ser más exactos, en California, pero a las afueras, en un sitio apartado de todo) en la escuela Bronstein de magía y hechicería.  
  
-Buenos días a todos.- empezó la señora kan una mujer de color con cabello largo y ondulado y ojos color miel - he reunido al profesorado porque ya les comenté sobre un chico que fue utilizado horriblemente por Albus Dumbledore, además de sufrir una infancia de torturas físicas y psicológicas, y varios intentos de asesinato. Ese chico convirtió a Voldemort en un muggle y lo envió a Azkaban.  
  
Todo el profesorado asintió y la Sra. Brones, la enfermera del colegio, lloraba porque no se podía creer lo que había sufrido ese niño y por lo que hizo Dumbledore.  
  
-bueno, ese chico va estudiar aquí el año que le queda de estudios. Además de que quiere estudiar la carrera universitária aquí también. Ese chico ya está aquí y lo haré pasar. Por favor, no os asustéis por su aspecto porque tiene quemada parte de la cara y también la mitad del cuerpo por culpa de Voldemort. ¡ PASA HARRY POTTER !  
  
hola a todos- dijo Harry cuando entró con una boa en su cuello, una constrictora en su brazo derecho, otra en el izquierdo, una anaconda que parecía estar discutiendo con su dueño por el aspecto que llebava, seguido de un basilisco de 3 metros y un fénix.  
  
Hola Potter- dijo la directora.  
  
Harry por favor. No me gustan las formalidades. ¿ por qué me miran así? Si es por mis mascotas, les puedo asegurar que no hacen daño a nadie a no ser que se vean amenazadas o que yo ordene que ataquen, o claro está, si intentar hacerme daño a mi o a otra de sus amigas o amigos.  
  
Ahora estamos más tranquilos.- dijo un hombre de unos 50 años de edad, con pelo color grisáceo y ojos color verde oscuro- yo soy el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y creo que debea saber que sólo obedecen a su dueño si le tienen mucha confianza y si éste sabe comunicarse bien con ellos.¿Como quieres controlarlos si no hablas parsel ni nada por el estilo?  
  
Para empezar profesor, déjeme decirle que mis mascotas y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Aquí nadie controla a nadie. Y segundo. mi querido profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ¿ sabe usted si hablo o no pársel?  
  
No, no lo se, pero sólo los herederos de Salazar, es decir, el que no debe ser nombrado, puede hablar con las serpientes.  
  
Pues siento decirte que yo soy heredero de Godric Griffindor y hablo pársel. ¿cómo? Lo heredé, por decirlo de alguna manera, de Voldemort. ¿Alguna pregunta más?  
  
Aquí tengo sus resultados del examen para entrar en el colegio. -dijo la directora-Debo decir que estoy impresionada. ¡¡Ha sacado 100% en casi todas las asignaturas a excepción de pociones, que ha sacado un 97% y adivinación un 95%!! Y lo más impresionante es ... que nos equivocamos de examen a la hora de darle los pergaminos y.  
  
¿Y que ha pasado?- preguntó el profesor de artes oscuras Harry Brones, esposo de la enfermera que estaba muy pálido desde que escuchó el nombre del adolescente.  
  
¡¡ QUE HA PASADO SIN QUERER LOS EXTASIS CON LAS MEJORES NOTAS QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA!! ¿Está seguro que no quiere ir ya a la universidad?  
  
Me encantaria, pero en la universidad que quiero entrar es para mayores de 18 años, y yo no los tengo, así que mientras, seguiré estudiando.  
  
Entiendo señor Potter  
  
Le seleccionarán ahora para que pueda establecer sus cosas. Aquí hay casas como en howarts y se llaman igual así que no le será nuevo. Venga. Aquí está el sombrero. Se llaman Aguila, serpiente, fénix y león  
  
La directora le puso el sombrero a la cabeza.  
  
Inteligente, aunque muy desconfiado, aunque no me extraña. ¡que doloroso pasado! Se vé que no te rindes. En que casa te pondré. astuto, ganas de provarte a ti mismo, te gusta saltarte las normas ¿verdad?  
  
Si, es mi gran afición.  
  
En ambas casas vas bien. En cual te pondré. también eres muy valiente. hablas pársel. tambien hablas fenixio. eres muy difícil.  
  
----- 20 minutos después----  
  
Todos los profesores estaban asombrados. Lo más que tardaba era un minuto, pero veinte.  
  
LEÓN  
  
- Bueno Harry, los Brones te llevarán a tú habitación y te enseñarán el colégio. Hasta luego.  
  
- Vamos Harry.- Dijo el sr. Brones  
  
- Si ** vamonos **  
  
( ** es cuando harry habla fenixio o pársel) 


	2. encuentros

Cap 2  
  
encuentros  
  
-¡¡Esperadme!!- dijo una voz de repente  
  
-¡¡Draco!!- dijo Harry que corrió a abrazarlo como si se le fuera a escapar  
  
Tranquilo que no me voy a ir cariño – sijo Draco correspondiendo el abrazo  
  
La señora Kan ya me ha hecho el examen y ya me han seleccionado. Estoy en Griffindor. Igual que tú. Y he pensado, que como los alumos de 7º curso tienen habitaciones dobles, podemos compartir una. ¿qué crees tú?  
  
Me parece perfecto!  
  
Pues vamos.  
  
Siganme- dijo el Sr Brones.  
  
Tras una larga caminata, en la que les enseñaron el colegio, les llevaron a su habitacion.  
  
¿la contraseña?- preguntó una estatua con forma de león. Anistrum  
  
Adelante  
  
Bueno, esta es la sala común y se me acompañan, les llevaré a su habitación.  
  
Los dos alumnos siguieron a los adultos hasta arriba de las escaleras. Eran en forma de caracol. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el profesor de DCAO se hizo a un lado para que los demás pudieran entrar.  
  
Esta será su habitación. Les esperamos en el salón en la hora de la cena. Hasta luego.  
  
Bueno, ya estamos en la habitación. Cariñito, me dejas darte un besito porque aún no te lo he dado.- haciendo posturas ridículas  
  
Claro cielito-aguantándose la risa  
  
Jajajajajajaja- empezaron los dos  
  
Se miraron a los ojos… se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que empezaron a besarse. Primero dulceylentamente y a poco a poco ese beso se hizo más apasionado. Draco empezó a besar el cuello de Harry, mordiéndolo y succioándolo, mientras Harry hechaba la cabeza hacia atrás para sentirle mejor y a la vez, facilitarle el trabajo.  
  
- Te amo- dijo harry entre gemidos y jadeos  
  
y yo a ti mi amor no pares… sigue no pienso parar… Te… amo  
  
Pronto se encontraron con todas sus ropas por el suelo. Draco observaba al joven de ojos verdes que tenía debajo. Aunque pronto cambió la postura poniendose harry encima de Draco.  
  
-Harry... – Repetia Draco su nombre entre suspiros cuando con suma delicadeza elo chico de ojos verdes tomó el miembro del rubio en su boca.- sigue  
  
Al rato, harry paró y le pidió a Draco que le penetrara.  
  
Draco metió un dedo en la entrada del moreno, luego dos y después tres. Cuando la entrada estuvo lo suficientemennte abierta, le penetró. Primero a poco a poco. Al rato, cogieron una velocidad muy rápida y al poco rato se vinieron en un placentero orgasmo. Quedaron uno sobre el otro. Draco salió de Harry y le besó.  
  
Te amo Harry, y siempre lo haré.  
  
Yo también te amo Draco. No permitiré que te hagan daño.  
  
una pregunta… ¿cuando tenemos que ir a cenar o arreglar esto?  
  
Mejor nos duchamos y arreglamos nuestras cosas. ¿Vale?  
  
Vamos  
  
Corrieron a la ducha, donde Draco, después de abrir el grifo, empezó a besarle de forma apasionada y a tocarle todo el cuerpo con suaves y sensuales caricias.  
  
uh…oh… no pares…  
  
Harry empezó a hacer caricias al rubio y le apretó el pelo cuando éste tomo su miembro en su boca, a la vez que lo masturbaba. Al rato dejó el miembro porque harry se agachó para empezar a nutrirse del miembro de su amante. Pronto harry hizo girar a Draco y le penetró sin preparación alguna.  
  
- um…si.. Harry… sigue…no pares…  
  
Te amo… no me dejes…nunca…  
  
No… lo … haré…no pares  
  
Harry empezó a entrar y a salir a una velocidad vertiginosa. El baño se llenó de jadeos y gemidos y al rato Harry soltó su semilla dentro de su amante, y como que Draco aún no se había venido, se agachó y empezó a succionar su miembro y a la vez, a tragar el semen del rubio.  
  
Cuando ambos acabaron de ducharse, se tumbaron y se durmieron un rato  
  
Cuando despertaron, empezaron a colocar las cosas. Y a la vez, Harry jugaba con sus mascotas que reclamaban un poco de atención por parte de su dueño. -** podrías mostrarnos un poco de respeto, ¿no? Y por mucho de menos que hayas hechado a tu Draquito… tendrías de tener en cuenta de que estábamos auí…**  
  
-** perdonad… intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, y si pasa, … salid de la habitación y ya está.**  
  
-PAM PAM  
  
-adelante!  
  
Potter queremos hablar contigo. Es muy importante.  
  
De acuerdo sres Brones.  
  
Tenemos que decirte que tus padres no están muertos, sinó que están vivos y que tienes 2 hermanos.  
  
¡¿ QUÉ ?!  
  
por favor REVIEWS!! Aunque sean para matarme… 


	3. peticiones y declaración

Cap 3  
  
Eso he dicho, tus padres están vivos. Ellos pensaban que tú estabas muerto. Pensaron que tú. fuiste asesinado la noche en la que sobreviviste a la maldición asesina.  
  
Vale, así que tal y como me dice, Sr Brones, mis padres son unos cobardes que abandonaron a su hijo de un año de edad sin mirarle el pulso ni nada, además de huir y no decidir afrontar sus problemas. Pues déjeme decirle que yo fui criado por mis tíos muggles, que me trataron peor que una basura. Me dieron palizas, maltratos psicológicos, me mataban de hambre, viví diez años de mi vida en una armario. Por si no lo sabia, cuando regresaba de Howarts, hacían lo mismo, aunque me pusieron una pequeñísima habitación, la que tenían cerrada con llave para que no paseara ni saliera a la calle. Además de que me he tenido qwue enfrentar varias veces, a combates a muerte contra mortífagos y también contra Voldemort. También tube que verle renacer sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y para colmo, todos me ven como el niño que vivió. El niño que pueden utilizar para lo que se necesite! ¡¿verdad?! Pues no. Eso creieron todos, ¡¡que no tengo sentimientos!! Pues para su información, si los tengo.  
  
sabemos que has sufrido mucho hijo. pero. comprende. Ellos.nosotros.  
  
-hicieron muy muy mal. ¿Se equivocaron? Yo lo tomo como que me abandonaron y déjenme decirles que ustedes han confirmado lo que pensaba. Así que por favor. Váyanse de esta habitación. Si quieren decir algo. diganlo más tarde. Quiero descansar.  
  
De acuerdo. ya hablaremos en otro momento. Lamentamos haberte molestado.  
  
adiós. Hasta la cena.  
  
En ese momento, cuando el matrimonio Brones se fue, Harry se sentó bruscamente en el suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
¿Quién era Harry?- preguntó Draco, que había estado en la sala común leyendo.  
  
Draco se sorprendió al ver a su pareja llorar desconsoladamente. Se agachó y lo abrazó con fuerza y ternura diciéndo palabras tranquilizantes en el oído.  
  
Draco, ¿ te acuerdas de eso que te dije de que tenía la sospecha de que mis padres me abandonaron y que seguían vivos, verdad? Pues antes de entrar en esta escuela investigué un poco más y hoy ha quedado todo confirmado. MIS padres no están muertos. Me abandonaron y marcharon como cobardes.- dijo Harryantes de volver a ponerse a llorar de manera incontrolable.  
  
no me lo puedo creer. como unos padres pueden. mi padre lo entiendo. pero. Tranquilo. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Te amo y nunca te abandonaré.  
  
Harry acercó su cara a la de Draco y le dio un dulce beso que duró un largo rato.  
  
-Te amo  
  
y yo a ti  
  
-que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín y a ver si se me despeja la cabeza.  
  
-si vamos. Te sentará bien y ya de paso disfrutemos del airecillo que hace, porque dentro de poco llegarán todos los estudiantes.  
  
Fueron a dar una vuelta por el jardín, aquél paseo duró una media hora,  
pero les sentó bien a ambos y luego, se dirigieron al comedor para la  
cena y a esperar a los estudiantes, que por el ruido de fondo, se podía  
notar que estaban llegando.  
  
**********Después de la selección********  
  
Bienvenidos un año más al colegio alumnos. Debo informaros de que esta mañana han llegado dos alumnos de Howarts, de Inglaterra y ya han sido seleccionados. Estan en la casa Griffindor. Por favor, ¿pueden venir aquí los alumnos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy? - dijo la directora  
  
Draco y Harry fueron delante de la profesora llenos de vergüenza. Harry más que Draco. La gente no paraba de fijarse en Potter. Al rato ambos se fueron a sentar.  
  
¿Dónde te hiciste eso de la cara Harry? - preguntó un chico.  
  
Me lo hizo Voldemort cuando después de una tortura, me quemó vivo. Tuve suerte que Draco llegó a tiempo para salvarme. No quisiera hablar del tema si no os importa.  
  
-claro, entiendo.  
  
Pasaron la cena charlando. Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que los señores Brones no le quitaban el ojo de encima.  
  
************** En otra parte del mundo ..**************************  
  
No puedo creer que Dumbledore y los demás.. ¡¿Como se atrevieron?! . y que esperan, ¡que Harry vuelva y se tire a sus brazos como un niño al que le das un chocolate y ya está feliz!- decía Ron a sus hemanos y a su novia Hermione.  
  
pues eso parece, porque no le han enviado ninguna lechuza pidiendo perdón ni nada - dijo Ginny  
  
¿Y creen que con eso se solucionará todo? Por si no lo sabían, Harry se ha ido para reacer su vida y Malf. digo. Draco seguramente se ha ido con él. ¿Por qué no nos reunimos todos y decidimos que hacer a escondidas de los asquerosos manipuladores? Además de que Sirius también va ha irse para buscarlo, auque sea lo último que haga.- Dijo George  
  
Y además, estoy pensando en hacer venganza por lo que hicieron y con interes por el atrevimiento.- dijo Sirius que había oído todo lo que habían dicho.- y después, le mandaré una lechuza a mi ahijado para que me cuente lo que ha pasado con sus palabras y para saber si está bien. Le. le hecho de menos. Siento que he perdido parte de mi y a la vez que le he vuelto ha fallar a James y claro está, también a Harry. Si me hubiera entretenido a escucharlo. si me hubiera parado a ver sus sentimientos. si. si no me hubiera cegado tanto por lo que decía Dumbledore. Yo..Yo notaba que Harry me quería decir algo, pero yo siempre le decía que me lo explicara en otro momento porque tenía trabajo. ¿¡QUE CLASE DE PADRINO SOY!? Que pongo primero el trabajo y un viejo que a mi propio ahijado al que quiero como un hijo. Le he fallado.- dijo antes de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente y no hizo nada para evitar que las lágrimas dejaran de caer.  
  
De repente alguien más entró en la habitación. Era Snape. Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, aunque no iba a admitir públicamente nunca que había llorado por el niño que vivió.  
  
**** POV severus ****  
  
- no puedo creer que Dumbledore hiciera algo así y que yo lo permitiera. Yo sabía que Potter era indispensable para eliminar a Voldemort, pero no sabía que los Dursley le hacían aquellas atrocidadesy que Dumbledore lo permitía. Y yo. no le ayudé nada tratándole como le traté. El siempre trató de entenderme y yo nunca le dejé. Me sorprende que no se convirtiera en un delincuente juvenil. Sin que nadie se dé cuenta. haré una visita a los Dursley y les diré unas cuantas cosas.  
  
**** FIN POV severus ****  
  
************ EN EEUU ********** en la habitación  
  
** Mis queridas serpientes, aquí hay una pequeña habitación que he creado para vosotras. Entrad y hasta mañana.Buenas noches.**  
  
Cariño, ya se que no es el momento adecuado, pero . no puedo aguantarme más, tengo que hacerlo ahora.  
  
¿Que pasa Draco?  
  
Harry, yo te amo, y siempre te amaré. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo para siempre. . Harry, ¿ qui. quierescasarteconmigo?  
  
¿qué?  
  
¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
SI si si si si. Te amo  
  
Y yo a ti  
  
Entonces se empezaron a besar de forma dulce pero a la vez, desesperada. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama sin parar de besarse. Harry abrió un poco los labios para darle cabida a la lengua ansiosa. Pronto estuvieron enzarzados en una batalla por el control del beso. Harry apretó el cuerpo de su amante al suyo. Quería sentirlo cerca, sintiendo cada parte, queriendo más del rubio. Las manos de Draco abandonaron su cintura para empezar a recorrer la espalda, mientras la otra se aventuraba abajo de su cintura. Harry gimió dentro del besó, Cuando Draco dejó su boca, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a su cuello. Draco devoraba, mordía y lamía, el cuello de su amante, ahí, Harry gimió. Draco lamió el pulso en el hueco de la garganta de Harry y lo sorbió fuerte como si pudiera meter ese golpe tembloroso en su boca. El moreno gimió ante esto. Draco comenzó a descender por el mismo camino. Desizo la camisa de su amante, y también empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de éste, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo con su ropa. Pronto se encontraron sólo con bóxers. Draco empezó a lamer el pecho de su amante con fuerza, mordisqueándolo. Llegó hasta su abdomen, besándolo con fuerza, siguió descendiendo sujetándolo con fuerza de las caderas, llegando hasta su ingle, donde dedicó más tiempo a sus caricias, haciendo gemir a Harry cada vez con más fuerza, que en esos momentos estaba retorciéndose de placer. De pronto Harry hizo a Draco tumbarse en la cama y empezó a lamer el cuello, siguiendo del pecho del rubio. Mordiqueándolo y a la vez masturbándolo a un ritmo lento pero placenter, haciendo a su amante gemir. Entonces, tan rápidamente que Draco no había sido consciente,harry empezo a succionar su erección de manera intensa. Draco movía sus caderas al ritmo de las succiones, incrementando el placer, susurrando el nombre de su amante entre gemidos, el placer aumentó cuando sintió como un par de dedos entraban en él. El rubio sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la invasión para poco a poco pasar del dolor al más grande y delicioso placer. La piel pálida estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, resaltando su sensualidad natural. Harry acarició su espalda suavemente excitándose ante la imagen. Draco se apoyó sobre sus piernas y brazos dándole la espalda al moreno. Él lo tomó por las caderas con firmeza comenzando a entrar en el rubio con lentitud para luego penetrarlo en dos rápidas embestidas. Lamentos de lujuria y placer brotaron de sus bocas y Harry empujó de nuevo. Pronto alcanzaron un ritmo frenético hasta que Harry soltó su semilla dentro de Draco y éste se vino al mismo momento que él. Se tumbaron en la cama abrazados y se durmiendo, sabiendo que estarían juntos para siempre. -------------- Que les pareció? Porfa reviews, opiniones, consejos,.. Lo q sea 


	4. clases de artes oscuras y cartas

Cap 4  
  
El empieze de las clases  
  
Harry. Vamos. ¡levanta ya dormilón!  
  
un ratito más. que quiero dormir.  
  
Harry. bueno, que remedio. ¡ Harry ! ¡que tienes la snich delante y no la ves! ¡Rápido muévete que una bludget te dará en la cabeza! ¡O no! ¡Krum va ha coger la snich!  
  
¿¡Qué!?  
  
¡Por fin despiertas! Bienvenido al mundo de los despiertos bello durmiente  
  
¿que quieres decir con eso rubio canoso?  
  
¡¿A quien llamas canoso!?  
  
A ti. Y ahora me voy a cambiar  
  
A no. Tú me las pagas por llamarme canoso  
  
No, no. Yo me voy a cambiar. Que tengas canas y arrugas no es culpa mía  
  
¡Esta si que me la pagas! ¡Ven aquí!  
  
Draco empezó a hacer cosquillas a su amante de manera descontrolada y por todas partes del cuerpo  
  
¡No!,. ¡no!... por favor para. cosquillas no..  
  
¡¿Me vas a llamar otra vez canoso y me vas a volver a decir que tengo arrugas!?  
  
No. no lo volveré a decir, pero por favor . para ya..  
  
Vale y ahora ambiate porque sinó no desayunaremos.  
  
5 min después  
  
Ya estoy vamos. No quiero encontrarme a solas con los Brones. Me dan mala espina. Ayer en la cena no me quitaron el ojo de encima.  
  
Tranquilo que estoy contigo. Llevas el colgante que te dí, ¿verdad?  
  
Si  
  
Eso me permitirá saber si estás bien, y si necesitas ayuda, lo aprietas y me llamas. Bueno, ya sabes como funciona,porque tu me diste uno igial. Así que si nos pasa algo o nos necesitamos, nos avisamos mútuamente.  
  
Si. Tienes razón. Ya estoy más tranquilo.  
  
Mira. Ya hemos llegado al comedor*.  
  
Ambos entraron en el comedor a paso ligero hasta llegar a los dos primeros asientos ibres que encontraron. Harry notó que la Sra Brones no le quitaba el ojo de encima. De manera que se hizo una nota mental de enviar una lechuza al matrimonio para que le dieran explicaciones por su comportamiento. También pensó en enviarle una lechuza a los gemelos Weasley, a Ron y a Hermione para decirles que estaba bien y que se mantuvieran lo más alejados posible del viejo loco manipulador.  
  
Draco. ¿Qué clases tenemos hoy?  
  
Artes oscuras, pociones, encantamientos y vuelo  
  
Bueno, no está mal  
  
Nop,  
  
Perdona , ¿tú vas a 7º curso?- preguntó Harry a un chico que se sentaba a su lado de pelo castaño y ojos azules  
  
Si. Me llamo Richart. ¿ vosotros sois nuevos, verdad?  
  
Si y nos gustaría saber dondo se hace artes oscuras  
  
Venid conmigo. Yo también voy hacia allí  
  
Vale gracias. Vamos  
  
Y cuando salieron del comedor se dirigieron a la clase y se dieron  
cuenta de que había carteles diciendo hacia donde se hacía cada clase.  
  
Mirad. Es aquí.  
  
Muchas gracias Richard  
  
De nada  
  
Hola mis queridos alumnos. Hoy empezaremos con los hombres lobo. Yo creo que son seres que deberían morir porque dan asco y no merecen comer la misma comida que los demás. Además de que no merecen ganarse dinero y .  
  
¿Si Sr Potter?  
  
¿Podría responderme a unas preguntas, por favor ?  
  
claro, pregunta  
  
si una persona estornuda en dirección a usted sin que usted pueda evitarlo, y a causa de eso coge un resfriado. ¿es su culpa? ¿Usted quería coger ese resfriado que le impida ganarse el sueldo para comer o cosas así?  
  
¡Claro que no es mi culpa!  
  
Vale. ahora cambiemos un poco las cosas. Usted es un niño de cinco años al que una nocle de luna llena un lobo le muerde e intenta comerle. ¿es culpa de usted?  
  
No, claro que no. Yo soy la víctima  
  
Exacto y si representa que sus padres llegan a tiempo para salbarle la vida, usted es feliz, ¿no? Sus padres le han salvado  
  
Si, claro. ¿Dónde quiere llegar sr Potter?  
  
Ahora imagínese que a causa de la mordedura del lobo, usted está sangrando. Y claro está, sus padres le lleban al hostpital. ¿me sigue?  
  
Si, si le sigo.  
  
Y usted también sabe que cuando está en forma de lobo, no tiene consciencia ni nada, porque se comporta como un lobo y no queda nada de cómo es esa persona en realidad, ¿verdad?  
  
Lo se  
  
Y entonces, cuando los médicos le han revisado, le dicen a usted y a sus padres que usted seguirá vivo pero como que le ha mordido un licántropo, y que ahora usted está condenado a que lo desprecien, a morirse de hambre porque cuando sea adulto, nadie le va ha querer contratar, por más estudios que tenga, tampoco podrá hacer cosas que le gustaría hacer.  
  
Bueno.yo.. Es que.  
  
Pues déjeme decirle que los hombres lobo son igual que nosotros, con la diferencia de que están condenados por culpa de la enfermedad, además, por si quiere saberlo, le diré que muchos licántropos se unieron a Voldemort porque la gente les rechaza y con el tiempo, voldemort les come el coco y quieren venganza y de eso son culpables todos los que rechazan a las personas que tienen enfermedad. Así que mejor que diga la verdad cuando haga la clase y no mentiras porque yo conozco a un hombre lobo que es muy buena persona y que ha ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort. Y le aseguro que no le gustaría verme enfadado.  
  
Em . vale.  
  
Sr Brones, Después quiero hablar con uste y su esposa. es muy importante  
  
HOLA!!! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!! RESPUESTAS A LAS PPREGUNTAS DE Harry. En el siguiente episodio.  
  
Reviews porfa!! 


	5. enfados y torturas

Cap 5  
  
******************** Inglaterra**************** dos días después  
  
- He recibido una carta de Harry!!- dijo George feliz - Esperad que os  
doy el mensaje:  
  
Queridos George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus:  
  
Os escribo para deciros que estoy bien, aunque no puedo deciros donde  
estoy. ( por razones de seguridad). No os fieis de Dumbledore, el cual  
sabe. espero que estéis sentados, porque es duro. Que mis padres están  
vivos y que me abandonaron y me dejaron allí para que muriera o si tenía  
suerte, sobreviviera. Los cuerpos que encontraron, eran de dos mortífagos  
a los que ellos asesinaron poco después de hacerles beber la poción  
multijugos. Hoy he descubierto que. bueno. los Brones son mis padres. No  
puedo decir más por carta. No es seguro. Además de que msi padres, que  
están utilizando el hechizo máskaro.  
  
Remus, no te acerques a él. Hoy en clase le he tenido que parar los pies  
porque pone a los hombres lobo a parir, con perdón de la palabra. Sirius,  
les he a los Brones ( que no saben que yo ya se que son mis padres)  
comentado que estuviste en Azkaban y debo decir que estaban sorprendidos.  
Ah, no os asustéis si en el desayuno le llega un Howler a Dumbledore. es  
mio donde le digo unas cuantas cositas bien lindas.  
Ah, se me olvidaba. Sirius, la respuesta a la pregunta que me hicistes de  
cómo me trataban los Dursleys y lo demás.. ahí va: me trataron peor que  
una basura. Me dieron palizas, maltratos psicológicos, me mataban de  
hambre, viví diez años de mi vida en una armario. cuando regresaba de  
Howarts, hacían lo mismo, aunque me pusieron una pequeñísima habitación,  
la que tenían cerrada con llave para que no paseara ni saliera a la  
calle. Y respecto a Dumbledore. bueno eso ya lo sabes, y la verdad es que  
no se diferencia mucho de los Dursley.  
  
Muchos recuerdos de parte de Draco. Y besos de parte de ambos. Esperamos  
su respuesta o visita ( podéis ir con polvos flu a mi chimenea portátil).  
Draco y yo compartimos un a habitación, así que no te preocupes por nada  
hocicos.  
  
Hasta pronto  
  
Harry  
  
PD: en el botecito hecho pequeño hay cierta ratita que me encontré y que  
le dará la libertad a mi padrinito.  
  
- ¡¡ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO!! ¡¡CÓMO SE ATREVIERON LOS DURSLEY!! ¡¡CÓMO SE  
ATREVIÓ DUMBLEDORE!! ¡¡CÓMO SE ATREVIERON LILY Y JAMES!! ¡¡SON PEORES QUE  
PETTEGREW Y VOLDEMORT!  
  
- Tienes razón. Canuto, Snape, Sra Weasley ( si todos ellos estaban  
presentes) que les parece si vamos ha hacer una visita a los Dursley.  
  
- Vamos  
  
////////// unas horas después ////////////  
  
********* en Privet Drive nº 4 ************  
  
¡¡ mama quiero merendar !! claro mi duddy quiero un bocadillo ¡¡ ahora!! Ahora te lo hago cariñín  
  
RING RING  
  
llaman a la puerta. Habre tyu cariño si. Si ¿que quieres?. Hola, nos llamamos, Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Molly y Severus. Venimos para hablar con tus padres sobre un negocio muy importante de millones de libras. ¿Podríamos entrar? Oh. Claro. ¡ papa! ¡MAMA! ¡Unos señores quieren hablar con vosotros de negocios! Que .... Yo . yo conozco. a ese hombre. Él ... es.... Sirius Black y estos dos... - dijo vernon señalando los gemelos- ... ¡son los que hicieron eso con la lengua de mi hijo! Así es. Venimos a torturarles un rato por lo que le hicieron a Harry, sin tener en cuenta la gran persona que es y la gan cantidad de veces que impidió que murieran. Bueno, empecemo. - dijo snape  
  
Entre todos, porque cada uno hizo la suya, les tranformaron en cerdos,  
después en gatos, después, los gemelos se escaparon un rato y empezaron  
ha hechizar varios objetos para que hablaran o empezaran ha bailar cuanso  
los muggles los utilizaran, además de esconder varias bromas en los  
dormitorios como bombas fétidas o petardos que formaban un polvo que  
transformaba la piel de los que estaban cerca de color rosa o azul.  
Sirius, tambiénn les torturó verbalmente y la señora Weasley les laznó  
varios hechizos además de una bronca que atemorizaría al mismo Voldemort.  
  
Bueno, tenemos que irnos.- dijo sirius cuando los Dursley estaban en el suelo medi inconscientes. - diós. Ah! I si nos enteramos que torturáis a alguien , y eso dudy, también va por ti, vedremos y lo de hoy no habrá sido nada en comparación a lo que os haremos.  
  
Y se fueron a la Madriguera para poder ir a la chimenea portátil de Harry  
  
**************** EEUU******************  
  
- ya son las once y media de la noche. si que tardan.  
  
- Tranquilízate Harry que a lo mejor no viene hoy  
  
- ¡Harry! Gracias a dios que estás bien. ¿Como estás? ¿ que es eso de que te has encontrado con tus padres? ¿ dónde están? - preguntó la Sra Weasley que fue la primera en dalir de la chimenea. - Pues eso...  
  
- Tu padre es el profesor de DCAO, ¿Verdad?  
  
- Si, ¿por qué?  
  
- por nada, hijo, por nada.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo esos cretinos? Mira que hacerte eso... ¿cómo se atrevieron? Tú que res la mejor persona que conozco... y has tenido de sufrir tanto... cuando los atrape...  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Por fin estamos todos! Y hemos decidido acabar aquí los estudios, y los gemelos, van ha habrir una tienda aquí mientras acaban la carrera, porque han decidido, que además de tener su propio negocio, iban a ser entrenadores de quiddich, y por eso, han venido, aunque también podían estudiar en Inglaterra, pero así estamos todos juntos, además de que Harry va ha tener a otra mascota aquí  
  
- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Harry  
  
- Pues un perro tamaño jumbo  
  
- a vale. Ya lo pillo. Eso será muy divertido. Ah, por cierto, ¿recibistéis a Peter?  
  
- Sip. ¡Ya me han dado la libertad! ¡Además de cien mil galeones por todo lo que he tenido que pasar!  
  
- Me alegro Sirius.  
  
**************** al día siguiente a las 07.00**********************  
  
- Cariño déjame dormir un poco más ....  
  
- Lo siento señor Brones pero no soy su esposa. ¿O debo decir Sr Potter?  
  
- ¡Cómo lo ha sabido!  
  
- ¡Cómo se atreve usted a abandonar a un niño de un año que es el mejor amigo de mis hijos y yo le quiero como mi octavo hijo y que no le importa dar su vida si así salva otras personas! ¡ Cómo se atreve ha hacerle eso al chico! ¡ por su culpa ese chico ha sufrido durante toda su vida! Y eso creo que lo sabe. Además... ¿Sabe usted porque Harry tiene medio cuerpo quemado?  
  
- no, no lo se. A lo mejor se lo hizo en un accidente muggle o algo parecido.  
  
- Pues se equivoca. Harry desde hace mucho tiempo sabe que sus padres están vivos y que són ustedes. El señor tenebroso lo torturó para que le dijera dónde estaban usted y su esposa. Él nunca lo dijo. Por... por eso, Voldemort lo roció con gasolina y le prendió fuego.  
  
- ¡¿Me está diciendo que Voldemort quemó VIVO a mi hijo?! - preguntó la sra Brones (Lily) que en ese momento acababa de entrar y había estado en silencio escuchando toda la conversación.  
  
-Así es. Harry convrtió a Voldemort en muggle en ese momento, y cuando estaba a punto de morir, Draco llegó a tiempo para salvarle. Y... déjeme decirle... que no creo que tenga derecho a llamarle hijo, porque él les merece a ustedes, mejor dicho, merece algo mucho mejor, pero ustedes ..., no se lo merecen. Después de haberle abandonado... Déjenme decirles que gran parte del sufrimiento que ha tenido que pasar el muchacho ha sido por su culpa. No se lo merecen. Hacerle eso a un hijo ... uno al que han quemado y torturado por protegerles... Ustedes no tienen perdón. ¡cómo se atrevieron ha hacer eso! Además ... ¡ Sirius fue acusado por haberlos vendido al señor tenebroso, cuando fue Pettegrew... y fue enviado a Azkabán. ¡Por vuestra culpa! Y lo que dijo James sobre los hombres lobo... El que era uno de sus mejores amigos, y lo sigue siendo, y le sigue recordando... ¡Cómo te has atrevido! - La señora Weasley, que estaba con Sirius, Remus y los gemelos, los cuales habían estado callados, estaba totalmente enfadada. Avanzó y le dio varios bofetones a James y otros a Lily y después se marchó llorando de rábia. Sirius y Remus marcharon con ella, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada asesina a los Brones ( que eran los potter en realidad). Los únicos que se quedaron allí fueron los gemelos.  
  
- Bueno, ¿ahora nos van ha explicar por qué le hicieron eso a nuestro amigo? Y no valen excusas baratas.  
  
- Bueno... nosotros creíamos que estaba muerto.  
  
- Pues planearon muy bien lo de la poción multijugos y los mortífagos. Miren, eso no se lo creen ni ustedes. Si se hacercan ha Harry para hacerle más daño del que le han hecho ya, lo pagarán muy caro, incluso con la vida. Éste mensaje es de parte de todos los amigos de Harry. Adiós.  
  
----- ////////////////////// ---------------  
  
PORFA REVIEWS!!! 


	6. Reuniones y familias unidas

Cap 6  
  
Reuniones y familias unidas  
  
Pd: para quien no se acuerde, ** equivale a que se habla en parsel o las serpientes hablan.  
  
- Harry despierta... ya se que hoy es sábado, pero es mediodía y me imagino que querrás comer algo ...  
  
- Sip  
  
- Bueno, vístete y bajamos al comedor Seguramente los demás ya estarán allí.  
  
- Vale. Y... ¿Dónde están mis serpientes y mi basílico?  
  
- Han ido a buscar comida. Venga caiño, vístete.  
  
- Vale... pero primero... -  
  
Harry se acercó a Draco y le dio un apasionado beso que Draco devolvió con gran pasión y cariño. A poco a poco, el beso se fue haciendo más salvaje y a la vez tierno. Ambos fueron quitando la ropa a su amante hasta quedar sólo con la ropa interior. Se tumbaron en la cama. Draco encima de Harry, mirando al ser que tenía debajo con ternura. Draco emezó a lamer y morder el cuello de Harry sim parar, haciendo gemir a Harry. El rubio dejó el cuello para empezar a lamer y morder sus tetillas de manera frenética i apasionada. Harry estaba gimiendo y sus manos estaban bajando la ropa interior de su amante.  
  
El rubio dejó el pecho para empezar a lamer el ombligo del moreno mientras le bajaba los bóxers, mientras que Harry lo masturbaba de manera lenta pero placentera, para empezar ha hacerlo de manera rápida y frenética.  
  
De pronto, Harry separó al rubio y lo tumbó en la cama, mientras él se tumbaba encima suyo en dirección opuesta, formando un 69. Harry empezó a lamer el miembro de Draco, haciendo gemir a su amante, mientras Draco le lamía el miembro y a la vez, introducía un dedo en el orificio de Harry para preparar su entrada. Draco fue entrando un dedo y después otro hasta que la entrada de su amante estaba bastante dilatada.  
  
Entonces Harry se quitó de encima de Draco para tumbarse al lado de su amante, mientras el rubio se ponía entre las piernas del moreno. Entrando en un solo movimiento, el chico rubio se empujó salvajemente contra él, penetrándolo con fuerza. Harry se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su amante, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar más del momento y a la vez, dándole oportunidad al rubio para besar y morder su cuello, Harry gemía profundamente, jadeando. Harry rodeó con las piernas a Draco, que estaba penetrándolo con fuerza y con mucha rapidez. Draco sentía una sensación tan placentera, sentirle cerca, sentir que era suyo, la sensación de estar unidos en cuerpo y corazón que no pudo evitar embestirle con más fuerza cuando le quedaba tan poco para llegar al límite. Segundos después el calor del orgasmo los envolvió. Harry arqueó su cuerpo apretando más a Draco contra él, gritando su nombre. Draco clavó sus dientes sobre el cuello de Harry mordiéndolo con fuerza, mientras Harry clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Draco de tal manera que el moreno pensaba que le había hecho heridas.  
  
Al rato, Draco salió del cuerpo de Harry, se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Harry abrazándolo.  
  
******************* En otro lado de la escuela********************  
  
- no ... no puede ser... ¿como es que nestro hijo ha sufrido tanto?- dijo lily ya sin su disfraz.  
  
- Creo que deberíamos hablar con él y explicarle todo, además de pedirle perdón por haber sido tan cobardes y crueles.  
  
- Si... vamos... ha hablar con él esta tarde, ¿vale?  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora, tenemos que ir al comedor  
  
******************* comedor ************************  
  
- Ya era hora. Cualquiera diría que estábais haciendo algo amoroso con lo que habéis tardado. - Dijo Ron que los miraba con una sonrisa  
  
Draco y Harry se pusieron rojos y sin decir nada se sentaron con los demás.  
  
- oh!, lo siento. Entonces si que lo habéis... no lo sabía... no tenía qu haberlo dicho. Perdonad...  
  
- no pasa nada. Tranquilo- dijo Harry que aún estaba algo colorado.  
  
- Harry, ¿qué te parece si hoy que tenemos día libre vamos a volar un rato y ya de paso vemos quien coge antes la snich que llevas en la maleta?  
  
- ¡Estupendo!  
  
--------------------  
  
- James ... ( ya se habían puesto el hechizo para disfrazarse)  
  
- ¿qué?  
  
- Ahora iremos al campo de Quiddich porque por lo que he oído de la conversación de nuestro hijo y ... su nov... novio, van a ir al campo de Quiddich a volar. Así también le conoceremos un poco más.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo. ¡mira! ¡Harry come más que yo!. ¡Eso parece imposible! Pues... que aproveche de gusto.  
  
- Si, ya me he dado cuenta. Vamos que Malfoy, Harry y sus amigos, incluídos esos que no hacen clase aquí, que son gemelos, van a por su escoba. Vamos al campo y nos escondemos un poco y así los conoceremos a todos.  
  
- Vamos  
  
---------------------------- Campo de Quiddich -----------------------------  
  
- Chicos y chicas. que os parece si jugamos un partido de Quiddich o algo.  
  
- Que os parece si jugamos a atraparnos.  
  
- Vale - dijeron todos.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mira. Parece que en vez jugar un partido, juegan a atraparse los unos a los otros.- comentó la Sra brones ( lily)  
  
- Desde que lo vimos hace una semana y media, Harry nunca ha estado tan feliz. Y eso que con Malfoy lo es, porque se le nota en los ojos.- sr Brones ( james)  
  
- Tienes razón. No se como se lo tomará que le digamos la verdad. Bueno. nosotros sabemos que el ya lo sabe todo pero no nuestra versión. Y al hablarle de forma tan seca . y cuando hablaste mal de los licántropos, lo empeoramos.  
  
- Yo sólo quería saber que pensaba sobre los hombres lobo, pero en lugar de hacerlo bien, el se lo tomó muy a pecho. Se nota que quiere mucho a Remus . Metí la pata hasta el fondo. Y Dumbledore no se quedó atrás, porque nunca nos dijo que nuestro hijo estaba vivo y además, se aprovechó de él. ¡Tenemos que vengarnos!  
  
- Sí, eso haremos. ¡Oh no! ¡Harry se va ha estrellar contra el suelo!  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
En esos momentos Harry bajaba en picado y cuando estaba a un metro escaso del suelo, volvió a subir como una flecha consiguiendo lo que pocos sabían hacer a la perfección  
  
A las 2 horas, todos bajaron al suelo y se fueron a las duchas, para quitarse el sudor que llevaban encima. Y después dirigirse al comedor para comer.  
  
Harry tenía pensado ir a dar una vuelta con sus serpientes antes de comer, para que no pensasen que las sustituía por nada ni por nadie, ya que ellas ( y ellos) significaban mucho para él.  
  
----------  
  
********************* Después de comer. ***********************  
  
- harry.- Dijo el Sr Brones ( james)- acompáñame. Tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.  
  
- Ya voy. ** Venid conmigo, pero tú no Ruth,** - le dijo al basílico-**tú no pasarías nada desapercibida. Pero, acompáñame hasta la puerta del despacho del profesor. Así si te necesito sólo hará falta que te llame o tú ya lo notarás. Vamos**  
  
************** en el despacho del Sr Brones****************  
  
- Harry. Hola. - Dijo la Sra Brones que también estaba en el despacho.- Tenemos que decirte... bueno ... después nos podrás criticar todo lo que quieras ... Bueno. te hemos ido conociendo poco a poco porque queríamos saber como eres . y . nosotrossomostuspadres.  
  
- ¿Qué? Por favor, hable más despacio.  
  
- Lo que ella ha querido decir es que nosotros somos tus padres, hijo. Ahora lo verás. Desmáskaro. - poco a poco, el Sr Brones se transformó en James. Lily hizo lo mismo. Les sorprendió que Harry no se sorprendiera, pero entonces recordaron lo que la Sra Weasley les había dicho antes de volver a Inglaterra.  
  
- JAJAJA. Veo que por fin os habéis decidido. Y ahora qué queréis. Que me lanze a vuestros brazos? No. Gracias. - Harry escúchanos. Antes de sacar ideas precipitadas sobre lo que pasó.  
  
- bueno. Empezad.  
  
- no te buscamos por que pensábamos que estabas muerto,nosotros jamas te habríamos abandonado. Además de que Dumbledore nos dijo que habías muerto. ¿No sabes lo qué te hemos extrañado? Cada día pensando en ti. Y tú madre nunca superó tú supuesta muerte. Yo tampoco, pero lo intentaba sobrellevar.  
  
- un momento. ** Salid de aquí y estaros con Ruth**  
  
- ** pero.**  
  
- **nada de peros**  
  
- ** vale pero si nos necesitas, chillas o nos llamas.**  
  
- ** Eso haré. Ahora salid**. Ya podemos continuar.  
  
- ¿queréis decir que vosotros no sabíais que estaba vivo?. Bueno, eso es creíble y lo creo. Pero. ¿porqué huísteis? Por miedo a Voldemort y a los mortífagos?  
  
- Si. Queríamos vivir sin ser amenazados porque nuestros hijos fueran herederos de Godric Griffindor.  
  
- Entiendo. Bueno. Os creo y yo también os he hechado de menos. Pero no puedo quereros de un día para el otro. Poco a poco nos iremos conociendo y nos cogeremos confianza. Pero hay cosas de mi que debéis saber y respetar. 1º. Quiero estudiar magia universal aquí. 2º soy homosexual y mi novio, aunque no es mortífago porque además quiere estudiar aquí para ser auror, se llama Draco Malfoy. 3º. Me encanta el quiddich y no me gusta ser el centro de atención. 4º.mi varita y la de Voldemort son gemelas. 5º hablo parsel. Y 6º. ¿Algún día conoceré a mis hermanos?  
  
- Ok. Pronto conocerás a tus hermanos y no te preocupes, que respetamos tú manera de ser y te queremos tal y como eres. - respondió su madre con una sonrisa.  
  
- Una pregunta: en mi 4º curso, en la final del torneo de los 3 magos, ¿cómo conseguisteis salir de la varita de Voldemort cuando huvo el Priori incantatem?  
  
- bueno, notamos que alguien o algo nos llamaba y aparecimos cómo expectros, aunque no sé a quien ayudamos. - contestó James  
  
- Pues me ayudastéis a mi. La verdad es que me salvásteis el pellejo.  
  
- Pues me alewgro de que estés vivo. Ah, antes de que se me olvide. Lo que dije sobre los hombres lobo. la verdad es que quería saber que pensabas sobre ellos, y se me ocurrió hacerlo de esa manera para sacártelo. Lo siento.  
  
- estás perdonado, pero elige mejores cosas para sacar ideas porque todo el mundo creyó que era un demonio o algo por la forma en que te respondí. Aunque te pasaste tres barrios y les debes disculpas a Remus, por decir eso de los licántropos y a Sirius que por vuestra manera de solucionar las cosas estuvo 12 años en Azkaban. Por suerte, ya tienen a Pettegrew y ahora es un hombre libre.  
  
- Bueno, vamos. Que os quiero presentarformalmente a Draco.  
  
- por cierto Harry. - preguntó James en el oído de Harry en un susurro - ¿Tú y Draco o habéis. acostado y .?  
  
- ¿Si hemos tenido alguna relación y cuanto tiempo llebamos siendo novios? - preguntó Harry en voz alta y tranquilamente  
  
- si - contestó su padre algo rojillo  
  
- llebamos dos años y u poco más siendo pareja y si. Llebámos un año con relaciones íntimas. ¿ por qué?  
  
- Por interés...  
  
- pues esas preguntas son íntimas. Acostumbrate a no hacerlas muy a menudo.  
  
- vale. Ahora vamos con tus preciosos animales a ver a tú novio y después a dar una vuelta.  
  
-vale. Papá. Eh.. iréis sin disfrazaros?  
  
- sip. Ya le hemos dicho la verdad a la directora y nos dejará trabajar con este aspecto. Ya lo ha comunicado a los alumnos.  
  
- vale. Ahora vámonos. ** Vamos preciosidades **.  
  
- ** sip**  
  
Para los que me han comentado sobre la pareja Harry - Draco. yo los he hecho como una pareja bien avenida ( almas gemelas) que son ambos muy románticos y que se quieren mucho ( o q bonito! Se me van a caer las lágrimas. Je je)  
  
Para los que crean que no me caen bien los padres de Harry, bueno, no son mis personajes favoritos . pero quien odio de verdad (y aún más después de leer el 5º libro) es a Albus Dumbledore. ¡ qué quereis que le haga!  
  
Reviews porfa! 


	7. presentaciones y howlers

Cap 7  
  
- ¡Matt! ¡Kate! ¿ dónde os habéis metido? Os hemos estado buscando por todo el colegio.- Preguntó su padre  
  
- pues, como que hemos visto a varios chicos volar, nos han dado ganas de volar y . hemos ido al campo para pasar el rato, porqué hoy no hay clases.  
  
- Vale. Ja os dije que creíamos a vuestro hermano muerto, ¿verdad?. Pues no lo está. Él se llama Harry Potter y es vuestro hermano mayor. Espero que os llevéis bien y que no os peleéis más de la cuenta, ¿eh?  
  
- ¡ Viva! ¡ nuestro hermano vivo! Bueno, Harry, tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas, ¿eh?. Cómo te ha ido?¿Desde cuando juegas al quiddich?¿Te han nombrado prefecto alguna vez? .  
  
- por favor. Preguntas de una en una. Pero primero, tengo que presentar a papá y a mamá a alguien a quien quiero mucho.  
  
- ¿ A quien?- preguntó Matt  
  
- A mi pareja. ¿Te parece poco? Después os lo presentaré a vosotros. Porque seguramente a Draco le dará un ataque de histeria porque querrá matarlos porque hasta hace poco creímos que me abandonaron y mi novio . está preparando no se que de una venganza. Y hay que pararle antes de que sea tarde, ¿ no creéis?  
  
- ¿¡Pues a que esperas!? ¡Corred!  
  
******************* Howarts /// Gran comedor **************  
  
- Albus, ¿ dónde crees que estarán los Weasley, Granger, Potter y Malfoy? Por lo que se, cambiaron de colegio, ¿ pero a cuál? - preguntó Minerva  
  
- no lo se . sólo espero que Harry me perdone algún día.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¡ mira! ¡Dos . tres Howlers para ti! ¡Pero que has hecho!  
  
-Yo creo que lo se . - Abrió el primer Howler  
  
¡¡PER COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO BASTARDO A LLEVAR A MI HIJO CON ESOS MUGGLES Y DESPUÉS APROVECHARTE DE ÉL!! ¡¡ DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA!! MIRA QUE DECIRME A MI Y A JAMES QUE NUESTRO HIJO ESTABA MUERTO!! PUES PARA QUE TODOS LO SEPAN, MI NOMBRE ES LILY POTTER Y MI MARIDO, JAMES POTTER. EL MALDITO ALBUS NOS DIJO QUE MARXASEMOS DEL PAÍS ADEMÁS DE DECIRNOS QUE NUESTRO HIJO ESTABA MUERTO. ¡¡ADEMÁS DE QUE NUNCA LE HAS AYUDADO SI NO ERA PARA SALIR TÚ BENEFICIADO!! CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ DE TAL MANREA QUE CUANDO NOS ENCONTREMOS, DESEARÁS ESTAR MUERTO O HABER SIDO ASESINADO POR VOLDEMORT. AH! SIRIUS BLACK ES LIBRE PORQUE MI HIJO ENCONTRÓ A PETER. ¡¡MALDITO!! ME LAS PAGARÁS!!  
  
Dumbledore estaba muy asustado por lo que le acababan de decir. Lo último que esperaba es que Harry encontrara a sus padres. Ahora sus problemas iban a más.  
  
Abrió el segundo Howler  
  
MALDITO ASQUEROSO. SUCIO ..¡¡ BUENO COMO TE ATREVISTE A ESCONDER ALGO ASÍ!! CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE LANZARÉ MÁS CRUCIOS DE LOS QUE TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR. ¡¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!! PORQUÉ HICISTE ESO DE HACER QUE ME CRIASEN COMO SI DE UN VULGAR PERRO SE TRATASE. TÚ SABÍA QUE ME TORTURABAN, QUE NO ME DABAN NI UNA PALABRA DE CARIÑO . SABÍAS QUE CASI NO COMÍA Y QUE ME TRATABAN COMO UNA ESCORIA. ¡¡POR ESO ME DEJASTE ALLÍ!! ¡¡PARA QUE DESPUÉS, AL LLEGAR A HOWARTS TE VIERA COMO MI SALVADOR Y EL MEJOR HOMBRE DEL MUNDO!! PUES DESDE HACE DOS AÑOS, QUE NO TE HE AYUDADO. TÚ CREÍAS QUE ESTABA DE TÚ LADO, PERO YO YA SOSPECHABA, POR LO QUE NO ME HAS PODIDO MATAR DESPUÉS DE QUE CONVIRTIERA A VOLDEMORT EN MUGGLE. TÚ ERES IGUAL O PEOR QUE ÉL, PORQUE UTILIZAS A LA GENTE A TÚ MANERA, ¡¡PERO CONMIGO SE TE ACABÓ EL JUEGO!!  
  
Ahora Dumbledore aún estaba más pálido, porque todos se estaban enterando de lo que había hecho y de sus ideas y planes.  
  
Minerva abrió el tercer Howler al ver que Albus no se movía. Ella también estaba muy impresionada.  
  
¡¡MALDITO COBARDE!! ¡¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TRATAR A MI AHIJADO ASÍ!! ¡¡COMO TE ATREVISTES A DEJAR A HARY CON ESOS MUGGLES!! ¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE HA HACERLE DAÑO!! ¿¡POR QUÉ NOS ESCONDISTES QUE LILY Y JAMES ESTABAN VIVOS!? ERES UN MAMÓN. QUE AL IGUAL QUE VOLDEMORT, QUIERES QUE TE LAMEN EL CULO Y QUE TE DIGAN QUE HAS HECHO BIEN, PERO DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO HAS HECHO BIEN. OJALÁ TE MUERAS Y TE PUDRAS PRONTO. ¡DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE TE LO RECOMIENDO! POR QUÉ LOS PADRES DE HARRY ESTÁN MUY ENFADADOS CONTIGO Y CON LOS MUGGLES ESOS. PRÉPARATE POR LO QUE TE VA A CAER ENCIMA.  
  
Ahora todo el comedor, que estaba desayunando, ( diferencia horaria) tenía la boca abierta mirando al director al cual tanto afecto y admiración tenían. Pronto todos excepto Slytzerins ( no se si se escrribe así, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede) se pusieron a gritar que querían un cambio de director, de tal forma, que Albus se tuvo que ir a su despacho para estar más tranquilo.  
  
***************************** EEUU ***************************  
  
- Draco. por favor para un momento que me voy a que dar afónico - gritaba Harry a Draco que estaba haciendo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire y se estaba divirtiendo mucho  
  
- ¡ya va!  
  
Cuando Draco llegó al suelo .  
  
- Draco. Todo a quedado solucionado. Mis padres, no me abandonaron. Dumbledore les había dicho que estaba muerto y que marcharan del país y un rollo más. Ahora te voy a presentar a mis padres que han dejado de esconderse por lo que van con su verdadera identidad por todos los sitios. No hagas ninguna venganza, que ya la monté bastante estos días atrás. Vamos  
  
- Vamos. Quiero conocerlos, y no en foto. Pero. y si no les gusto.. y si no les caigo bien .. y si ellos espeeraban que fuera diferente.. y ¡ la ropa! ¡No puedo ir así! -Draco estaba hecho un manojo de nervios  
  
- Vale jajaja. Si que puedes ir así. Está perfecto. Bamos. - Harry le tenía cobido de la mano y lo estiraba para que su novio andara.  
  
- Así que este es tú novio. Y dime, ¿qué te enamoró de mi hijo? - preguntó emocionada lily  
  
- la verdad es que todo lo que hacía y su forma de ser, pero en especial, la frma de tratar a todos su igual y sin que se hiciera el superior por tener popularidad.  
  
- ¡Harry! Eres famoso! Y no nos lo habías dicho!  
  
- Bueno . soy famoso por ser el buscador más joven del siglo, sobrevivir a un Avada kadavra, ganar el torneo de los tres magos con 14 años, derrotar a Voldemort, ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos , por lo que dicen ... pero no me gusta ser el centro de atención ni nada de eso, por eso que me mantengo en segunda fila siempre que puedo.  
  
- una pregunta Draco. ¿ quieres a Harry tal y como es? - preguntó james  
  
- lo quiero tal y como es. No hace falta que me lo cambien por nada del mundo.  
  
- Harry. has encontrado a una pareja maravillosa. Déjadme daros la enorabuena por ser una pareja tan unida y . ¿ cuándo os casais?  
  
- Pues . habíamos pensao en después de acabar el curso, comprar una casa y vivir juntos y casarnos a la vez de que estudiamos nuestras carreras. - respondió harry, que estaba más rojo que un tomate al igual que su amante.  
  
- una petición más . ¿ podríais besaros un poquito? Es que a mis hijos a veces les veo besarse con sus parejas, pero nunca he vistoa besar a mi Harry con su pareja. - dijo lily que estaba algo azorada por pedir eso a su hijo  
  
- claro mamá. Ven Draquito que te doy un gran besito.  
  
Harry y Draco empezaron a besarse de manera tierna y poco a poco pasaron a besarse apasionadamente. Sus lenguas jugueteaban. Hasta que por falta de aire, se separaron.  
  
James y lily les veían con grandes sonrisas y a la vez algo rojos junto con Sirius y Remus, que se habían unido a ellos para ver el beso.  
  
- Qué! Os gusta el espectáculo. ¿eh? Pues que sepáis que Draco me ha pedido el matrimonio y al acabar el curso nos vamos a casar. Así que.. ya recibiréis la invitación.  
  
- ¡¡¡ FELICIDADES !!!  
  
-------- --------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
porfa reviews!! Gracias a todos lo que me dan su review y me dan apoyo para continuar el fic. 


	8. Planes y notas

Cap 8  
  
Planes y notas  
  
Varios meses después, Harry y sus hermanos se habían hecho grandes amigos, al igual que Harry y sus padres. Harry ya tenía plena confianza en ellos, y sobre todo, a Harry le iba cada vez mejor con Draco. Ambos hacían planes para el futuro, además de empezarse a buscar un piso, porque se querían casar justo al acabar el colegio, porque tanto Draco como harry tenían dinero ahorrado y ...  
  
- Draco ... mañana tenemos el último examen del curso y quiero estudiar. Así que no te pongas mimoso porque sinó ni tú ni yo estudiaremos para el examen de DCAO.¿Vale?  
  
- Vale ... pero tú eres muy bueno en esa asignatura, al igual que yo, así que no hay problema. Venga. Vamos a estudiar para así mañana sacar buena nota e ir cada uno con alguien a por su traje porque ya sabes que el 10 de julio, cariño, nos casamos.  
  
- Si lo se. Estoy esperando esa fecha con impaciencia. - Harry le dio un beso en los labios - Ahora a estudiemos.  
  
Se pusieron a estudiar y practicar durante varias horas y luego, se furon a dormir.  
  
************ en el examen**********  
  
- Bueno, para comprovar vuestras habilidades, os voy a hacer combatir en un duelo. Empecemos. Hizo combatir a muchos alumnos, hasta que llegó el momento. Potter y Emily ( una chica de cabello castaño a la que se le daban muy bien los duelos) preparados. Varitas preparadas . ¡Empezad!  
  
Emily le lanzó un expellarmus, que Harry esquivó con facilidad. Después volvió a atacar haciendo aparecer una anaconda. Cuando la anaconda se le estaba acercando peligrosamente, Harry le dijo  
  
- ** amenazala, pero no la ataques. Anny, le dijo a la serpiente, eres tú, ¿verdad? **  
  
- ** sip, Harry. ¿por qué me ha hecho aparecer esa chica.? Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente . y. tú ya sabe que no me gusta que me despierten a no ser que seas tú o que haya una emergencia, y esto ¡no es una emergencia!** -dijo la serpiente enfadada con la chica.  
  
- ** pues ahora asústala pero no la muerdas. Yo te protejo.  
  
- ** Encantada**  
  
Emily estaba asusatada porque no sabía que Harry hablaba parsel, y al ver que la serpiente se acercaba a ella, intentó atacarla, pero Harry fue más rápido y le lanzo un expellarmus, derrotándola.  
  
- Harry ha vencido. - sentenció James - Ahora el último Malfoy y Richard ( el hermano mellizo de Emily) preparados. Varitas preparadas . ¡Empezad!  
  
Draco fue muy directo. Lanzó un Expellarmus y un Impedimenta casi seguidos. De manera que Richard no pudo reaccionar y el rubio ganó el duelo.  
  
************* horas más tarde, en la habitación **************  
  
- ¡¡viva!! ¡¡bye exámenes!! Ahora algo que quería hacer ayer pero que por tener que esur¡diar no pude.  
  
- Yo también quería, pero ya sabes que necesito tener buenas notas para entrar en la universidad, cariño, al igual que tú.  
  
- Ya lo se. Pero ahora... -  
  
Draco se acercó a Harry. Le posó alrededor del moreno y empezaron a besarse tierna y apasionadamente. Harry abrazó a Draco por la cintura y lo acercó más a él. Draco empezó a besar su cuello y le quitaba toda la ropa dejándolo con ropa interior, mientras Harry acariciaba todo el cuerpo del rubio mientras lo desvestía, dejándole sólo con los bóxers, que fueron retirados facilmente por el moreno, mientras Draco, que también le habia quitado los bóxers, Empezó ha acariciar con lentitud la base de su pene con su lengua y a la vez, cerró su maono sobre éste. Sus dedos se movían con facilidad sobre su dureza mientras su otra mano buscaba sus testículos. Harry gemía sin parar, mentras acariciaba el cabello de su amante.  
  
Al rato, Draco dejó el pene erecto del moreno para besarle. Entonces, Harry, después de corresponderle el apasionado beso, se arrodilló Harry se acerco a su amante y se agacho, la erección y se la metio en la boca. Por su parte Draco cogió a Harry del pelo y empezo a penetrarle la boca de manera algo rápida y a la vez con cuidado de no lastimar a Harry. Estuvieron asi durante unos minutos, hasta que Draco se corrio en la boca de Harry. Éste se levanto y con la boca todavía llena de lesperma y le dio un largo beso a su amante para que probara sus propios fluídos. Harry hizo que Draco se tumbara en la cama, para después pasar las piernas de su amante por su cintura. Draco sintió como el pene de Harry lo penetraba, placer y dolor mezclándose porqué su amante lo penetró de un sólo empujón. Gimieron por el placer que sentían, Harry por la estrechez que lo guardaba y Draco por la sensación de tener a el pene de su amante dentro de él. Harry no se movió unos momentos y ambos permanecieron quietos, compartiendo un profundo abrazo. Harry empezó a moverse y poco a poco empezó a penetrarle más rápido hasta llegar a una velocidad frenética. Draco sabía que Harry no tardaría mucho en acabar, y cuando lo hizo, Draco le pidió que no saliera de dentro suyo, de manera que quedaron dormidos en la cama, Harry dentro de su amante. Cuando ambos se despertaron, ya eran las 12 del medio día así que se dieron una ducha y bajaron al comedor. Allí se encontraron con todos.  
  
******************* Dos días después ********************* - bueno, ha llegado el momento de dar las notas. Empezaremos, como cada año, en dar las notas a los que han hecho los EXTASIS y que este año se van del colegio. - dijo la directora - Tengo el honor de dar éste sobre con las notas de un alumno que ha superado los extasis con las mejores notas que he visto en mi vida. En todo ha sacado un 100%. Estas qualificaciones son de ... HARRY POTTER EVANS - ¡¡VIVA!! - Harry estaba saltando de alegría abrazándose a su novio. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, subió las escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma dónde estaba la directora. Le dio un abrazo amistoso, cogió sus qualificaciones de los EXTASIS y fue a su sitio. - ahora, las notas de alguien que ha sacado todo 100% a excepción de dos asignaturas, donde ha sacado 95%. Él es Draco Malfoy. Pero como que Herine Granger y Ronald Weasley han sacado más o menos, las mismas qualificaciones, que suban ellos también, por favor. Los tres subieron, saludaron con respeto a la directora, cogieron los sobres y se fueron a sentar. La celebración continuó lentamente hasta que llegó la hora del banquete, que daría paso al baile. Todos hablaron sobre todos los temas. Rieron y se divirtieron. Cuando llegó el baile, todos (o al menos la mayoría) se puso a bailar con su pareja. Draco y Harry bailaron un rato abrazados. Después, Harry decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo, ya que sabía que se marchaban al día siguiente. Pensó que en dos semanas estaría casado con Draco, cosa que le hacía muy feliz. De pronto se acordó de algo ( de quienes serían los padrinos) y fue a buscarlos  
  
- ¡¡Hermi!! ¿Sabes dónde están fred y los demás? - ( si fred y George también han sido invitados a la fiesta :p) - Ahí están - dijo Hermione señalando un rincón del Salón - Ven conmigo. - vale se dirigieron donde estaban sus amigos y Harry sin más preámbulos dijo: - Ron, Hermione ... Vosotros seréis los padrinos en mi boda. - ¡¡ nosotros encantados, Harry!! - dijeron la pareja a coro, abrazándolo a él para después abrazar a Draco. - Bueno, pues dentro de dos semanas ... ¡nos casamos cariño! - dijo harry dandole un beso aa su prometido, el cual correspondió el beso con mucho gusto 


	9. la boda y milagros Cap final

Cap 9  
  
La boda y milagros  
  
Draco estaba en el altar esperando a su amado con el que se casaría ese mismo día. De pronto, se vió como Harry iba al altar del brazo de su madre. Al llegar al altar, Draco le cogió el brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
El cura empezó la ceremonia, pero lo que más emocionó a todos los presentes fue el momento decisivo.  
  
- Draco Malfoy, ¿deseas a éste hombre para amarle en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y lo malo, hasta que la muerte os separe? - dijo el cura  
  
- Si quiero.  
  
- Harry Potter, ¿deseas a éste hombre para amarle en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y lo malo, hasta que la muerte os separe?  
  
- Si quiero  
  
- ya puede besar al novio, sr Draco Potter  
  
Draco cogió la cara de Harry entre sus manos, lo acercó a él y lo besó con gran ternura y pasión. El besó duro un minuto largo, aunque ellos estarían allí besándose toda la eternidad.  
  
Todos los de la Iglésia, que eran pocos porqué era una boda íntima ( los mejores amigos de Griffindor de Inglaterra, familiares y amigos) lloraban de alegría por la pareja.  
  
La fiesta fue muy emotiva y alegre. Por la tarde, los recién casados se fueron para iniciar su viaje de luna de miel a París, que duraría dos semanas.  
  
PD: la noche de bodas y toda la luna de miel es privada, así que los dejaremos tranquilos para que no protesten ^_^U  
  
--------------- ------------------  
  
Ya llebaban tres años casados. Se trasladaron a vivir a Inglaterra porque los dos acabaron las carreras. Los dos trabajaban en el ministerio. Harry en investigación de magia y otras cosas especiales y Draco Auror.  
  
- Cariño, deja que ya cocino yo hoy. Tú cocinaste ayer. - dijo Draco.  
  
- Va...  
  
Harry cayó desmayado. Hubiera caído al suelo si Draco no hubiera corrido para sujetarle.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡¡HARRY!! - Draco movía a su marido con fuerza, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, decidió llevarlo a St Mugo apareciéndose.  
  
Al llegar al hospital Draco pidió ayuda a los médicos que había cerca. Ellos cogieron a Harry y se lo llebaron para hacerle pruebas. Draco decidió llamar a los amigos más próximos y a familiares, los cuales llegaron al rato.  
  
-------- 3 horas después-----------  
  
- ¡¿pero que le pasa?! ¿¡Por qué no me dicen nada!? - preguntó Draco al borde de la histeria. La verdad es que todos los amigos y familiares presentes estaban igual  
  
- Sr Potter, venga por favor. - le llamó un doctor  
  
- ¿Qué tiene?  
  
- Bueno, por lo que se, ustedes son pareja y se aman mucho, ¿verdad?  
  
- Si  
  
- Pues a su marido le pasa algo que la última vez que sucedió fue hace unos 70 años. Eran un matrimonio homosexual, que al igual que ustedes, comparten una sola alma porque se amaban.  
  
- ¿Qué me quiere decir? - preguntó Draco que cada vez estaba más nervioso  
  
- Que su marido está embarazado de gemelos. Yo diría que está aproximadamente de dos meses imedio, así que Sr Potter, felicidades, va a ser padre por partida doble.  
  
- Gracias doctor - dijo Draco que estaba asombrado y no sabía que decir.  
  
Draco entró en la habitación dónde estaba Harry, el cual ya había sido dado de alta, por lo que se estaba vistiendo.  
  
Draco se abrazó a él y empezó a llorar de alegría y a la vez por lo mal que lo había pasado.  
  
- Cariño, vamos a ser padres - dijo Harry  
  
- lo se. El médico me lo ha dicho. Vamos a casa.  
  
Al salir, se encontraron con todos. Draco les dio la notícia, la cual emocionó a todos, en especial a la Sra Weasley, a Lily y a James.  
  
-------------------------- 6 meses y medio después --------------------  
  
- Cariño, ves al partido. Se que te hace ilusión. Además es tú día libre y yo tengo jaleo para rato. - dijo Harry  
  
Estaban en la oficina de Harry, que ya era jefe de su departamento.  
  
- Vale. Pero por cualquier cosa me envías una lechuza. Hasta luego peques. Hasta luego Cariño. - Draco dio dos besos en la barriga de Harry, la cual sólo estaba cubierta por un fino jersey de manga corta por estar a principos de agosto. Y otro a su marido.  
  
- hasta luego  
  
Draco se fue al partido que tanto había deseado ( aunque fue un poco a regañadientes porque se quería quedar con Harry) y El moreno se quedó trabajando.  
  
Dos horas después... -Sr Potter, le traigo los documentos que me pidió. - dijo un ayudante suyo  
  
- Gracias. ¡AAAHHH!  
  
- ¡¿qué le pasa?!  
  
- He tenido una contracción y he roto aguas ( el médico le dijo a Harry que en el momento del parto o un poco antes se le formaría el agujero por dónde saldrían los bebés.)  
  
- ¡Espere que le llevo al hospital!  
  
Su ayudante le llevó al hospital y por petición de Harry, envió una lechuza a su esposo y otra a los padres del moreno.  
  
Draco llegó a la media hora al hospital y los Potter, tardaron un poco más.  
  
Draco también llamó a los amigos y otros familiares que no fueron avisados antes. Desde fuera de la sala de partos se podían oír los gritos de un Harry muy dolorido y a la vez sin quererlo, enfurecido con su amante.  
  
- Un último empujón  
  
- ¡¡¡Te odio Draco !!!- gritó Harry antes de hacer el último empujon para sacar de su interior al segundo bebé  
  
- Bueno Sr potter, ya es padre de dos niños preciosos. Tenga abrácelos.  
  
- Son preciosos. Mis pequeños.  
  
- Bueno Sr Potter, ahora los llevaremos para que revisen si están perfectamente. Usted descanse, lo necesita.  
  
- De acuerdo, pero un favor. Llévenlos un momento para que mi marido los vea. ¿vale?  
  
- Vale. Ningún problema.  
  
------- -----  
  
- Sr Draco Potter, ¿Es usted?  
  
- si soy yo.  
  
- su marido ahora duerme. Le llevaremos a su habitación. Tome conozca a sus pequeños.  
  
Draco abrazó a los pequeños. Ambos eran iguales, pelo que iba a ser rebelde y rubio, ojos esmeraldas, nariz fina como la de Draco y los labios de Harry. Eran preciosos.  
  
El rubio se emocionó muchísimo, al igual que los demás que los abrazaron cada uno en su turno.  
  
-------------- ------------------- ------------------------ ---------------- ------  
  
Al día siguiente en la habitación  
  
- Cariño, ¿qué nombres les ponemos? - preguntó Draco a su amado  
  
- Qué te parece ... Alexander y Remus  
  
- Remus me encanta, pero Alexander ... no se, ¿qué te parece James?  
  
- Perfecto. Bienvenidos Remus y James.  
  
Entonces Draco se acercó más a Harry y le dio un largo y apasionado beso.  
  
FIN  
  
Porfa Reviews. Espero que os guste el final. La verdad es que me he liado con el final , pero espero que os haya gustado.  
  
PD: imaginaos la venganza todos contra albus, y si queréis, me mandáis un email explicándolo.  
  
Podéis dar opiniones en tere1986@hotmail.com  
  
HASTA OTRA!  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS QUE ME HABÉIS MANDADO REVIEWS Y ME HABÉIS APOYADO.  
  
3 días después  
  
A Harry le dieron el alta 


End file.
